The Dragon Priest
by InvisibleJediMaster
Summary: The Dragon Eyes are chasing a stranger through the streets, and when Dragon Booster finally rescues him, he finds a dragon priest with a gray-bone dragon who can't speak the same language. The Outsider is a mystery that even Connor Penn wants to talk to.


So, quick story about the story. I was under attack from plot-ottsels and this plot-dragon came to rescue me. I am rewarding it by writing it out before the plot-ottsels. If people like this, I may continue it, but that means I need reviews, especially since I have a different main story going and a second side story already.

Oh, and I've been watching all the old episodes over again. They remind me why my first full-length fanfiction was for _Dragon Booster_. I've been meaning to rewrite that, by the way, and make a better version to redeem myself here. I also want to write _Dragon Booster Academy_ since there were never enough viewers to start the new season.

YES!!! The plot-dragons have finally returned to me! I love them so...

2500 words! Ha! In just an hour and a half, too.

Please read, and enjoy.

* * *

Kitt was walking Wyldfyr back across the city after a grocery run when she heard the sound of dragons running. She looked around abruptly as Wyldfyr picked up on the sound as well and found it's source only a block away. A midsized, dark-colored dragon with a green-geared rider shot across the street, moving from one alley to another. Kitt couldn't even tell who it was, they were gone so quickly, but the pursuers that appeared a moment later were a familiar sight.

"Artha!" she COMMed him immediately. "The Dragon Eyes are up to something again! Moordryd's chasing someone through the streets!"

"Kitt, where are you?"

"Near the Level 2 racing tents! I'm going after them!"

"Be careful, Kitt; I'll get there soon. Parm--!" The transmission cut out and Kitt took off after the Dragon Eyes. So she wouldn't get lost, she fired the red thruster gear and Wyldfyr mag-jumped onto a high-lane alley on the side of the building. She caught sight of them again after sprinting over an intersection and around another corner, so she opened another COMM channel, this time with Parmon.

"The Dragon Eyes are still headed towards the Level 2 track system." As she glanced down at the screen, she noted that Parmon was looking through his Binox.

"Yeah, I can see you, and them. Artha, you might be able to get to the track first; they aren't taking a straight course." Artha was linked into Parmon's COMM channel, which automatically linked him to Kitt as well. She could see that he was in Dragon Booster mode.

"I'll try to cut them off at the entrance. Keep following 'em, you guys, in case they take another course."

Kitt continued leaping from building to building following the Dragon Eyes and whoever they were chasing. Kitt wished she could get a better look at the leader, because the dragon had some strange coloring. Physically, it looked like Lance's Fracshun but bigger; quadrupedal and skinny, taller but not as long as Beau. She couldn't see the head shape very well from her distance.

Parmon gasped suddenly. "The dragon!"

"What?" Kitt and Artha answered simultaneously.

"I think it's a gray-bone dragon!"

"Are you serious!?" Kitt replied in disbelief.

"Parm, there aren't any more gray-bone dragons," Artha countered.

"There was Libris!" Lance piped up suddenly.

"Libris doesn't count, Lance; there are no _normal_ gray-bone dragons."

"Yeah, well, I was trying to get the mag-frequency on my Binox to work and _they_ tell me that the Dragon Eyes are chasing a gray-bone dragon!"

"Are you sure they aren't broken, Parm?" Artha said with a laughing tone.

"I can see you and Kitt--"

"I'm in position!" the Dragon Booster interrupted. "Are they still coming this way?"

"Yeah!" Kitt, who was about to reach the race track herself, said.

"You have about ten seconds before they reach you, Artha!"

"No! They just changed course!" Kitt spun around to follow the surprise maneuver pulled by the gray dragon rider.

Dragon Booster took off. "I can see them!"

Kitt dropped down into the street and Wyldfyr fell into pace with the black and gold dragon of legend.

"Parmon, which way are they heading now?" Kitt asked Parm over the COMM.

"Towards that one gear store you were captured at before."

"Gear store?" Artha didn't immediately recall.

"Remember Lance's friend? And the liquid black draconium incident?"

"Oh. _That_ gear store."

"Yes, _that_ gear store. AAHH!!"

"What now, Parm?"

"Nothing, sorry, nothing!" Lance was snickering.

"The Dragon Eyes split up; I think they're trying to get ahead to cut him off." A moment later he said, "Well, that didn't work well."

"What happened? They suddenly shot down a side alley." Beau's growling was audible over the COMM to Parmon and Lance.

"Whoever they're chasing, he just leapt over the edge and dropped down onto the part of racing track that cuts beneath this street."

Beau and Wyldfyr pulled hard to the right and shot between the narrow alley and off the edge of the street to land running in the middle of the Level 2 track they'd passed the entrance of earlier.

"We're going back to the entrance," Parmon told the two racers. "Now that you're all down there, you'll just have to finish running that course."

"At least we're near the end of it," Kitt said, figuring out her exact position on the familiar track.

After fighting with Kitt and the Dragon Booster, two of the Dragon Eyes crew members were left behind, crashed on the track with dazed dragons. Three more, including Moordryd, were still blocking their view of the dragon and rider, though they would sometimes catch glimpses of green and gray on the open track.

The track ended quickly and they were all racing though the city streets again.

"No, not that street!" Parmon said suddenly, and Artha, who had just turned onto that very same street, recognized it as a dead end. "There are wraith dragons ahead; be careful!"

Artha glanced over at Kitt. "Can you mag-jump onto the roof and circle around behind them?"

"Of course I can, _Dragon Booster_." Kitt fired up the thruster gear again and Wyldfyr leapt up on two billboards and then to the roof high above, disappearing from the young hero's view.

Artha and Beau continued racing down the long twisting street. He would catch occasional glimpses of the dragon and rider that Moordryd was chasing. Something about the rider had been bugging him since they were on the Level 2 track, but he wasn't sure what.

The mystery was solved a few moments later when Beau emerged into the large circular area to see the stranger surrounded by wraith dragons, Moordryd, and Cain. One wraith dragon had been pinned to the wall by deflected green trapping gear. The person deflecting it was standing on an oddly-designed saddle, facing the opposite direction of the gray-bone dragon he stood on, holding an equally strange-looking fighting staff and looking between the wraith dragons and Moordryd, the obvious leader of the group.

"Hello, Dragon Booster," Moordryd scoffed just as he pressed a button on the remote control for the wraith dragons.

The familiar head-gear of a dragon priest turned toward the Dragon Booster, who'd just provided a distraction for Paynn.

"Beau!" he shouted as two sets of green trapping gear and the steel shot of a set of green ramming gear all flew from three strategically-placed wraith dragons and towards the dragon priest in the middle.

Beau used two gold mag blasts to deflect the trapping gear from mid-air, but the ramming gear had fired from directly opposite him and the dragon priest was in the way. There was a clang as the metal ball ricocheted off the side of the dragon priest's head, who hadn't reacted in time to dodge completely. He lost his balance and a delayed set of green trapping gear shot off Cain's dragon and caught the dragon priest, throwing him off his dragon and up against a wall. His staff clattered to the ground at the dragon's feet.

Kitt chose that moment to finally appear and Wyldfyr leapt down from the roof and shot mag-bursts at two wraiths, who hit the wall and collapsed. One of them had the green ramming gear, and Artha couldn't help but grin. Beau then shot mag-bursts at the remaining three wraith dragons, flinging them onto the other two against a wall, and stepped up to face Moordryd and Cain.

Cain, the coward, made a break for it, and Moordryd hissed an incoherent threat before taking off an moment later with five disappearing wraith dragons in tow.

Artha was unhooking the green trapping gear from the wall to free the dragon priest when Parmon and Lance arrived at the entrance of the dead end.

As he dropped to his feet, Lance and Parmon gasped in recognition. "An ancient dragon priest!" Parmon gasped in awe just like the first time he'd seen Mortis. And I thought _he_ was the only--because we only ever see--and that's a gray-bone dragon! I told you!" Parmon had so many thoughts in his head that he couldn't pick a single one to voice and ended up switching from thought to thought in a somewhat nonsensical utterance.

Beau magged Dragon Booster down so he could walk up to the dragon priest. "Are you okay?"

_"Seelee cohm farvatta hubuji nom dax zer,"_ was the dragon priest's response. At least, that's what it sounded like to everyone else.

"What?" Artha couldn't help but say.

"I don't think he understands Draciian," Kitt stated.

_"Seelee cohm zerka,"_ said the dragon priest. _"Gade quurn fa."_

Everyone looked at Parmon, so the dragon priest copied them and looked at the tech wizard too. "Did you understand anything he just said?"

"I think it might be a really old dialect. Maybe if he'll write something..." He quickly rummaged around in a pack that was magged to Cyrano's leg and retrieved a pen and a scrap of paper that already had doodles on one side after dropping a few hand tools and parts on the ground. After scooping the fallen items back into the pack, Parmon demonstrated in front of the dragon priest what he wanted by scratching a few lines on the paper and then motioning for the man to take the items.

He did so, probably understanding what Parmon wanted, and, after glancing between the pen and paper in his hands and at the person who'd handed them to him a few times, he wrote a few words on the mostly clean side of paper in clear handwriting. The green-armored priest abruptly handed the paper and pen back and then turned to watch the Dragon Booster, who had walked over to the black and gold dragon to be magged back into the saddle. He COMMed his father.

"Parmon informed me the Dragon Eyes were chasing someone. What happened?"

"We saved that guy they were chasing. It was a gray-bone dragon, a little smaller than Beau, and the rider is a dragon priest. He speaks some other language, but Parm got him to write something and is trying to translate.

"I think he's asking about the Dragon Booster," Parmon said without looking up from the paper. He was scribbling notes underneath the dragon priest's script.

"Hold on. I may be able to speak with him." Connor's head disappeared from view. There was silence until he reappeared a few moments later in Mortis guise as the familiar dragon priest hiding far beneath Penn Stables.

"How'd you change so fast?"

"It's only part of my gear. Have Lance open the COMM channel on his wristband and give it to the dragon priest."

Lance pressed a button on the wristband and a new screen appeared. "Okay Da-uh, Mortis. Here he is."

The dragon priest started in surprise as he took the offered device and saw familiar green armor on the screen. Lance eyed his forgotten fighting staff and snuck over to it while the gray-bone dragon watched patiently.

The two dragon priests started talking in low voices in a distinctly different language from the one he'd been using earlier. Mortis did most of the talking. At one point in the conversation, the dragon priest gestured toward Dragon Booster, catching his attention and obviously talking about him.

Soon after that, Parmon exclaimed in excitement, "I figured it out! He's asking if you're the Dragon Booster!"

Both of the Dragon priests had fallen silent and the stranger was looking back at Parmon, who had interrupted their conversation. Mortis's head was visible on the edge of the screen, obviously also looking at the interrupting Parmon.

"Sorry," he laughed nervously, much quieter. Kitt smiled and Lance snickered, pausing in the mock-air-fight Lance was currently doing with the dragon priest's staff behind it's owner's back.

The two finished their conversation early and the stranger handed the wristband to the Dragon Booster, who'd closed the COMM on his saddle and was standing on the ground again.

Mortis resumed speaking normal Draciian and addressed the rest of the group. "His name is Radahk and he's a traveling dragon priest from outside the city."

"Radahk, huh?" Kitt said, carefully repeating the name and causing it's owner to look at her. Apparently she'd said it properly.

"From outside the city? How?"

"Through the lowest levels of Old City; the temple complexes. Return to the stables and bring him down through the elevator. I've already explained to him, so he should be expecting it."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We'll be able to talk properly, and he and Shikk, the gray-bone dragon, will be safe down here from Paynn and the Dragon Eyes."

Lance lost his balance doing some kind of spinning maneuver and started to fall. Radahk caught the staff swinging towards the side of his head without looking and Shikk swung his tail to catch the boy before he could fall all the way to the ground. The familiar rumble that was dragon laughter came from Shikk, Beau, and Fracshun, all of whom had been watching Lance.

Lance laughed nervously as he regained his footing and twisted around to look at the dragon priest, who seemed to be amused. Lance realized that he was still holding the fighting staff and let go abruptly to run over to Fracshun's side.

"Time to go, guys," Artha announced to the group at large. Kitt, the only person who did not get off her dragon, did not move. Everyone else returned to their saddles. Radahk, noticing everyone mounting back up, also leapt back up into his bizarre saddle. Instead of one large unit attached to the back of the dragon's head and neck, the saddle on Shikk was in two pieces. WHat looked like guide handles were attached to a small piece on the head . Swinging back from it was what looked like a small, curved pad to sit on. The second piece was situated down on Shikk's shoulders; there were foot pads for Radahk to stand on (if he wanted, but he wasn't then; he had been earlier, when surrounded) and a larger seat was raised up nearly to the smaller seat.

As Parmon was examining the strange saddle, the larger seat that Radahk had positioned himself on shifted up on slid over the smaller seat, linking together. The foot pads swung up and back into a new position and the saddle, now one unit, looked much more normal.

"Cool!" Lance said, his eyes wide with surprise at the shifting saddle.

The Dragon Booster waved everyone forward, and he took the lead as all the dragons took off running back towards Penn Stables.

* * *

Please review this. I'll even repair exceptionally bad stuff if you find anything.

And yes, I named the language Draciian. I just didn't want to name it English.


End file.
